In some circumstances, a user may wish to access content using a first device and then transfer the content to a second device. For instance, assume that the user is planning to visit a restaurant for dinner. The user may use his personal computer at the office to access a map-related website. From that site, the user may access directions to the restaurant. The user may then wish to transfer these directions to his mobile phone. This will enable the user to access these directions while driving to the restaurant.
Some applications have been developed which address the above need by incorporating a forwarding mechanism. The forwarding mechanism is configured to transfer PC-accessed content to a mobile phone. However, this kind of forwarding mechanism is integrated into the applications, forming part of the code of the applications. This approach may suffer from potential extensibility problems. Namely, suppose that a designer has developed a forwarding mechanism to work with a first application and thereafter wishes to apply a similar mechanism to a second application. This may require the user to perform the potentially time-intensive task of modifying the code of the second application to incorporate the forwarding mechanism. Further, each application has unique characteristics. Accordingly, adding the forwarding mechanism to a new application will likely entail the potentially time-intensive task of custom-modifying the forwarding mechanism itself so that it can properly integrate with the second application.
There is therefore an exemplary need in the art for a more efficient strategy for forwarding content from a first device to a second device.